Animal
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: "They always said the same thing, every time. "L-L-Laxus." "I know." "This is the last time, Cana." "I know." They understood their relationship, that it was nothing but sex. Cana knew that if she told him of her feelings, then it actually would be the last time. So she never told." M for mentions of sexual themes. Lime.


**A/N- I'm a HUGE Laxana fan. They fight every day for the spot as my favorite pairing, and I'm not sure anymore if GaLe wins… This fic was inspired by Animal by The Cab, so I suggest you listen to it. ^_^ I would write a chapter fic, but I have on time. So, this is a oneshot. If you want to leave requests, feel free, but it may be a couple weeks before I finish them. : )**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Blah, blah, blah. I think we all get it.**

**She** felt her walls start to tremble, and her legs start to quake. "L-L-Laxus," she moaned.

"I know," he replied. He pushed her harder into the wall, supporting all of her weight, speeding up, and covering her mouth with his.

"Aah!" she screamed into his mouth as he pushed her over the edge, falling right after her.

They leaned against the wall, panting, but before she could get comfortable, Laxus pulled out, taking off his condom, and throwing it away. He pulled on his boxers, handing her her underwear. With shaking hands, she pulled them on.

In complete silence, they both dressed. She sat down in the one chair and watched him as he walked to the door.

At the door, he paused, halfway through it, "This is the last time, Cana."

Cana stared at his beautiful face, hiding her longing, "I know."

And once again, Laxus walked away from her.

**It **had always been like that between them. Laxus would come to her, whether it was in her house, or at a bar; in an alleyway, or up against the guild wall, just steps away from everyone else. And Cana loved it like that.

She loved the animal that lived within him, that made it impossible for him to actually cut it off, that made him come back every time. They had had sex countless times, in every position, everywhere he wanted. Even though, with anyone other then Laxus, she was never like that. With others, she _always_ initiated. With him, never.

He had been her first.

**The** first time had been on her sixteenth birthday, on the roof of Fairy Tail. He had come up to her, and told her that her gift was private.

"Come with me," he had commanded.

And since she was in love with him, she had followed.

Up against the wall, he showed her the pleasures of sex, just like he had shown her the pleasures of alcohol. He showed her how to move, how to moan. He taught her to scream her pleasure for everyone to hear. He taught her what to do with her hands, her legs, her mouth. He taught her to drive him wild. He taught her how to make a man come back on his knees, begging for more.

And he did things for her that she could never do for herself. He licked and played, nipped and bit, sucked and soothed. He left hickies on her breasts, on her thighs, on the back of her neck. Everywhere that no one would see them. Everywhere they wouldn't get caught.

Laxus was the teacher, and she the student. And unlike most lessons, _these _she enjoyed. She loved every minute of it.

Originally, her gift was just supposed to be the one time on the roof, but her gift became him showing her _everything._

They finally stopped when Laxus had to go on a quest. He had been there for two months, doing no work, just fucking her.

They were lying on her bed, her eyes drooping as she lay on his chest. She fell asleep.

Her eyes opened to see him at the door, fully dressed. He looked back at her, a serious expression on his face, "This is the last time, Cana."

Cana looked away from him, "I know."

The next moment, she heard the door close, and finally, she allowed the tears that had threatened from the beginning to fall.

He didn't love her.

**The **second time was six months later. For the first time, Cana wore something other than a dress. She wore a pair of brown capri's, a dark blue bikini, and the bracelets _he_ had given her, on her fourteenth birthday. She was sitting at the counter, when she heard Laxus behind her.

"We need to talk," he said, walking out the front door of the guild.

And she followed.

He walked with her in complete silence, until they came to an empty alleyway. He dragged her in, and pushed her against the wall. His mouth crashed onto hers, and they did their best to be quiet, but Cana had always been loud.

When she felt her orgasm building, she tried to warn him, "L-L-Laxus."

"I know," he moaned back, holding his hand in front of her mouth.

As she came, she bit down on his hand to stifle the scream, and felt her legs give.

He came right after her, and before she could even think straight, he was resituating his clothes.

As she fixed her own, his voice echoed back down the alleyway, "This is the last time, Cana."

She blushed, thinking about where they had just had sex, seeing his bleeding hand, and mumbled, "I know."

**They** always said the same thing, every time.

"L-L-Laxus."

"I know."

"This is the last time, Cana."

"I know."

They understood their relationship, that it was nothing but sex. Cana knew that if she told him of her feelings, then it actually _would _be the last time. So she never told.

**Cana **loved him. She had since her first day in the guild, when her father didn't recognize her, and he took the time to talk to her, to listen to her. He had been her friend, her idol. He was the first to know that Gildartz was her father. He was the first to believe in her. Every day, every moment, every time they talked, she grew closer to him, and she fell in love with him all over again.

**The **ninth time was just after he had been expelled from the guild. After the parade, she had gone straight home, to mourn the loss of one of the two people she loved. And other the telling Gildartz, he was the thing she had wanted the longest.

She got home, and found Laxus sitting in her chair.

"Laxus-" she started, but he put his finger to her lips.

"I know," he sighed.

That night was long, slow, and teasing. Hour after hour passed before he did more then kiss her. Another hour, and they finally started to lose their clothes. When Cana finally, _finally, _felt him push into her, dawn was lighting the room, making his hair shine like it was gold.

When he had finished with her, he stood and dressed. Wrapped in a sheet, she walked him to the door.

As he opened it, he looked her straight in the eyes for the first time as he said the words, "That is the last time, Cana."

This time, it wasn't a statement, it was a promise. And she knew.

"I know," she replied. She grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him in for one last kiss. "I know."

This time, it wasn't an invitation, it was a challenge. And he knew.

He left her with a smirk.

**The** tenth time was at a bar, three months after his expulsion. She had just finished a quest, and was getting a quick drink before she went to her hotel room. She heard the door open, and heavy footsteps walking toward her, before a voice even more familiar then her own whispered in her ear.

"Hey, sexy, can I buy you a drink?" Laxus said, nibbling her ear.

Cana turned around, smirk on her lips, "How about I buy you one?"

Laxus laughed.

A few drinks later, they were in his hotel room, on the floor. This time was fast and hard, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, crying out his name, "LAXUS!"

Somehow, he sped up, "I know!'

At the end of it, _she_ got dressed and left. At the door, she heard Laxus clear his throat. She turned back to him.

Supporting his head on one hand, laying in all his glory upon the floor, he stared at her with a smirk, "This is the last time, Cana."

She winked, turning away, "I know."

**The **eleventh time was after they returned from Tenroujima. No one seemed to be able to believe they were alive. So Fairy Tail did the thing they did, and threw a party.

Cana snuck out, and met Laxus in a meadow, near the new guild hall. They went at it all night, as if trying to convince themselves that they _were _alive.

Over and over, fast and teasing, slow and hard, it didn't matter. Over and over, till the only thing she could feel was Laxus moving over her, in her, around her, behind her, under her. Over and over, till she forgot her own name, and knew only one word, that she cried over and over. "L-L-Laxus!"

And every time, he would reply, "I know."

In the morning, they got dressed, and walked their separate ways.

"This is the last time, Cana," he said, not looking at her.

"I know," she said, not looking at him.

**The **twelfth time, Cana did something she had never done. She initiated. The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games had ended, and Fairy Tail was in first place. Cana knew that tomorrow would be hard, and dangerous. People would get hurt. _Laxus _could get hurt.

Cana snuck to Laxus's hotel room, wearing her sexiest underwear, a coat over the top. With a quiet knock, she waited.

"Cana?" Laxus asked in confusion when he opened the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked, hesitating.

He opened the door all the way, and she stepped in. He closed the door, and turned back to her, "Can I get you anything?"

With a shuddering breath, Cana dropped the coat, "You."

Laxus's eyes went wide, and one hesitating hand reached out, but stopped inches from her, "Why?"

Cana blushed, looking away, "Come back to me, okay?"

Laxus turned her face back to his, "I will."

That night was different. It wasn't just fucking. He touched her from head to toe, as if he had never touched her before. He kissed her like she was a china doll, and would break if he was too rough. With every sigh and moan, or every piece of clothing she shed, he looked faintly surprised, as if he had never experienced it before.

That night was the best. He brought her to all new heights, and she literally cried with pleasure. At the end of it, he held her to his chest, and fell asleep.

In the morning, they both got dressed, and as he left, they said what they always did, but this time, they showed what they had never said.

"Laxus," she said, thinking, ~I love you.~

"I know," he replied, ~I love you, too.~

"This is the last time, Cana," he said, ~The last time I walk away without telling you how I feel.~

"I know," she smiled faintly back, ~You don't need to tell me.~

And he didn't. One day, he would tell her how he felt, but today, she didn't need it.

Today, she was going to go sit in the stands, and cheer her boyfriend on.

**Review! Internet cookies for anyone who does!**


End file.
